Wheels of a Dream
by Jazzy-SSBW
Summary: Your usual Pokemon adventure, but with more surprises in store. Reviews are gladly accepted here.


"Honey, are you ready for your big day?"

Trevor opens his eyes to see his mother standing near his bed. He then rolled over to look at the calendar hanging near his bed. There it was; today's date circled red. Nope, he thought sarcastically, not at all.

"Do you need help?"

"No," Trevor said. "I got it. But…could you roll over my wheelchair?" He points to the silver wheelchair that had rolled away in the middle of the night. "Sure, Trevor." She went and retrieved the wheelchair and brought it to the bedside.

"Thanks, Mom." Trevor said as he hopped into his wheelchair.

"You sure you got everything?"

"Yes, Mom." He rolled his eyes. Of course, minutes before he walks out the door and she starts doing the checklist twice.

"Okay, honey." Mom said, "I'm just wondering, because this is a very dangerous game you're playing. Especially in your condition. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Mom. All of my friends have done it. I want to do this."

"…oh okay, honey." Mom said with concern. Trevor starts rolling towards the door to exit his bedroom, but not before his mom stops him again.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late for my appointment if you keep stopping me!"

"I'm coming with you." Trevor looked up at his mom with disgust. "To your appointment, dear! I've already done my adventure. I just need to get a few things. You start heading out; I'll catch up."

"Okay." Mom exited his room and started getting other things. Trevor starts for his bedroom door, then turns around to glance at his room one last time. Eighteen years, he thought. I know I'm getting a late start, but it's better late than never. He turns around and exits his room and heads for the front door of the house and exits, leaving behind 8 years of planning and countless decisions before this moment.

"Why, hello Trevor!" Juniper said with a smile. "Glad that you were able to make it."

"Thanks, Juniper!" Trevor extended his hand to shake Juniper's hand. "I apologize for starting this later than most others," Trevor said with a smile.

"That's fine, Trevor," Juniper said with a smile, "Some don't get the chance to take this adventure. Be lucky your mother is allowing you to do this." Juniper and Trevor giggled at the comment.

"Sorry!" Mom said as she rushed into the lab, breathing heavily, "Had…to…grab…a few…more things." She handed Trevor a blanket, which looked like it had a lot of things wrapped up inside it. He started to unwrap it, but Mom stopped him. "You need to get going, bud. There's a bunch of other kids that are waiting for their appointment with Juniper."

"He still needs his partner!" Juniper stopped _her_ from pushing him out the door. Turning to Trevor, Juniper asked, "So…", she opens the case, revealing the three pokeballs, "Who's it gonna be, Trevor?" Trevor looked down, contemplating the question. He knew 8 years ago who he would have chosen, but now, he's not so sure. He looked back up and said with a smile

"None of them."

Juniper and Mom stumbled back in shock. "NONE?!" They both said, puzzled. "None of them." Trevor repeated, still smiling. Still shocked, Juniper asked, "But, these are all that I have."

Trevor answered, "I know, but…I've made a friend. A friend that I've made a bond with." Just then, a figure appeared in the window. "Treeko," it said in its high pitched voice.

"Treeko?" Juniper questioned, "Those are very rare to come by here."

"I found him while rolling through the forest behind our house. There's more to the story, but right now, I'm excited to get going, aren't you, Treeko?" Treeko hopped from the windowsill right into his lap. "Tree-ko!" It said with a smile.

"Oh…okay." Mom said, still confused. Juniper smiled and said, "He's choosing someone that he's known more than these ones, which is completely fine." Juniper turned to Trevor and said, "Here's your Pokedex. You should know what to do, right?" Trevor nodded. "Then I have nothing else to say but good luck with your adventure, Trevor!" Trevor turned toward the door and exited, leaving behind his mother and Juniper for now. He would see them again, but obviously not for a while. He was about to head into the forest before he heard someone. "Hey Mister!" Trevor turned to see a rather young kid. "You going into that forest?"

"Yes I am. I'm just starting my journey." Trevor said with a smile.

"Aren't you a little old to be starting?" The youngster asked.

Trevor, annoyed by that statement, said, "One is never too old to start something." And with that, he continued towards the forest with Treeko still on his lap. Finally, he thought, after eight years, I finally get my chance. My chance to become champion.


End file.
